1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for routing calls to voice mail systems, and specifically to enabling a calling subscriber to directly connect to a voice mail system of the called subscriber without ringing the called subscriber and to allowing a called subscriber to prevent a calling subscriber from directly accessing the called subscribers voice mail system.